Konoha High School Gangster
by Uchiha Adachi
Summary: Beginilah kalau Naruto cs jadi pengurus kelas! Cekidot :D


"Pasti Fanfic gaje deh yang loe bikin."

"I-Itu.."

"Selesain dulu noh Fanfic loe yang sebelumnya! Payah."

"Haduuh, gue lagi dapet ide neh. Daripada ilang mending gue tulis dulu yang ini."

"Hn. Terserah."

* * *

Hello minna! \ ^o^ / Kembali lagi bersama saya author gaje bin aneh ini :D Iyap, aku bikin bikin FF gaje lagi. Yuhu~

Btw, cerita ini sebenernya cerita asli lho #plak. Cuma ada sedikit pangkasan sih =.= sedikit doang~ Yah, semoga minna suka dengan kegaringan FF ini, yeaah!

* * *

**Uchiha Adachi** mempersembahkan

**"Konoha High School Gangster"**

Naruto hanya milik **Mamashi Kishimoto.** Kalau Author yang punya, Danzo gak akan nyuruh Itachi untuk membantai keluarganya maka Sasuke bakal punya kakak yang baik seperti Itachi terus Hashirama dan Madara tidak bermusuhan lalu Naruto tidak menjadi jinchuuriki maka dia gak akan dimusuhin orang desa terus gak ada yang namanya genin, chuunin, dan jounin adanya SD, SMP, dan SMA lalu Author pun ditembak om Masashi Kishimoto. #dor

**Pair ?** Nothing!

**Genre ?** I like Friendship and Humor :D

**Character ?** Buanyak

**Rate ?** T

**Words ?** 1788 (termasuk bacotan Author XD)

**Warning!** Bad Language, typo (sssss), OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Gurih (garing), dapat menyebabkan keguguran dan kelainan jantung.

* * *

Keterangan :

*Semua chara umurnya sama, mereka masih kelas 1 SMA jadi masih unyu-unyu #plak

*Ada kata 'sie.' Itu maksudnya seksi ya :D

Oke, don't like don't read :)

* * *

"Kakuzu, bayar duit KAS!" Si Kiba bener-bener dongkol sama si Kakuzu! Gimana ga dongkol ? Dia baru bayar duit KAS 1 kali, padahal kita udah masuk 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Kan gue udah bayar! Masa bayar lagi sih ?!" Entah mengapa Kakuzu pun jadi ikut dongkol.

"Itu udah 2 bulan yang lalu pea! Loe masih inget aja sih ?!" Ucap Kiba yang ga kalah dongkol.

"Bodo amat! Yang penting gue udah bayar!" Bales Kakuzu cuek soang eh bebek.

"Seterah! Kalo loe di omelin wali kelas jangan salahin gue!" Jawab Kiba seraya pergi ke bangkunya Itachi.

"Woy! Bayar duit KAS!" Ucap Kiba yang mencoba menahan amarah.

"Loe ngomong sama gue ?" Jawab Itachi tanpa nengok, masih serius sama PSP nya.

"Yaiyalah pea! Masa sama PSP loe ?"

"..."

"Woy."

"..."

"Itachi!"

"..."

*BRAKKK*

"JADI LOE MAU BAYAR GAK?!" Inilah puncak dari kedongkolan Kiba, dia menggebrak meja Itachi sambil treak-treak.

"Iye! Biasa aja kale. Berapa sih ? Ribet banget loe." Jawab Itachi yang abis di bentak Kiba.

"Gue gak suka yah dicuekkin!" Beritahu si Kiba seperti ancaman.

"Emang gue pikirin." Ujar Itachi super duper cueksss.

Kiba yang udah dongkol stadium 3 pun memilih untuk pergi aja, daripada berantem ditempat. Ya gak ? (#Author : udah iyain aja XD)

Hari ini seperti biasa, guru Kakashi datang terlambat buat ngajar. Alasannya bervariasi, dan author yakin alasan kali ini pasti beda lagi -_-

"Dikelas kan ti-tidak boleh membawa he-hewan peliharaan." Hinata yang meilhat Kisame membawa hewan mencoba menegurnya.

"Suka-suka gue lah." Kisame cuek, dan ngelanjutin adu ikan cupangnya.

"A-Aku hanya mengingatkan." Ucap Hinata gugup, takut ia salah.

"Hinata, kapan kita mengerjakan... Hei tidak boleh membawa hewan di kelas!" Shino yang tadi nya ingin mengajak Hinata kerja kelompok, malah memergoki ada yang adu ikan cupang di kelas -_-

"..." Si Kisame gak ngerespon Shino, menurutnya sih basi karna dia udah sering diperingatin kek gini.

"Gue sita." Ujar Shino tegas.

"EH ?! Loe ga berhak ngambil ikan gue!" Ucap si Kisame, pengen ngambil lagi akuariumnya. Tapi Kisame malah dicuekkin Shino:D (Author : hohoho, kasian)

"Ohayou..." Kakashi tiba-tiba datang yang membuat seisi kelas rusuh seketika, bodo amat nabrak siapa aja yang penting nyampe bangku sendiri.

"Yare yare, maaf aku terlabat. Tadi baju ku belum disetrika dan..."

"Yayaya..." Sepertinya seisi kelas sudah bosan dengan alasan guru Kakashi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian akan menulis. Sekertaris ?"

Sakura yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris pun maju.

"Tolong kau tulis..."

"hhh~ seperti biasa menulis, mendokusei." (Shikamaru)

"Iya, lebih baik aku makan." Dan detik selanjutnya pun Chouji mengeluarkan keripik kentang nya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, tolong kalian jangan ribut." Pinta Kakashi.

Dan permintaan Kakashi pun tidak terkabul, kelas ricuh plus rusuh. Karna Sakura anak yang baik, dia pun menulis saja tanpa memperdulikan yang tidak menulis.

"Sakura senpai! Bolehkah Tobi menulis didepan ? Boleh ya boleh ya ?" Ucap Tobi penuh harap.

"Lebih baik kau menulis di buku mu sendiri saja." Sakura mencoba agar Tobi tidak kecewa, menurutnya Tobi is good boy!

"Berikan saja pada Tobi! Tulisanmu itu jelek tau!" Sakura mendelik pada orang yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya, "Maksud loe apa, Sasori ?"

"Hei Tobi! Lebih baik kau duduk dan biarkan Sakura -chan menulis!" Treak toa nya Naruto yang gak mau Sakura di bully. Dan kericuhan tadi pun langsung hilang seketika. Hening.

"Iya iya maafkan Tobi ya senpai, Tobi duduk deh."

"Loe berbakat juga jadi sie. Keamanan." Ujar Sai

"Nggak, gue cukup jadi sie. Olahraga aja, karna gue gak suka marah-marah." Naruto pun cengengesan. Dasar, tadi marah sekarang ketawa. (Author : dasar gaje ) :P

Setelah kejadian itu pun kelas jadi sepi, semuanya jadi pada nulis! Widih, mungkin takut kalo Kyuubi ngamuk kali ya. Tapi...

*TCDARR* "KYAAA...!"

Parah! Ada yang maenan petasan dikelas! Lagi sepi gini, sekelas pada kaget dan cewek-cewek pada teriak.

"Woy siapa yang maenan petasan ?!" Ini adalah tugas Sasuke sebagai sie. Keamanan, jadi harus bertindak.

"..." Gak ada yang mau jawab, takut di Amaterasu!

"Deidara! Gue tau, pasti loe kan ?!" Omel Sasuke

"Nggak un, gue dari tadi nulis un." Deidara gak ngaku, padahal udah jelas-jelas dia. Sasuke tau banget, yang sering ngusilin cewek dikamar mandi pake petasan itu ya Deidara.

Baru aja Sasuke mau nyamperin Deidara, tapi...

"Yo."

...Kakashi sudah balik lagi. Dan acara menulis pun dilanjutkan.

*TEEET*

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, saatnya pulang.

"Oi! Siapa yang hari ini piket?" Tanya Tenten sebagai sie. Kebersihan.

"Gue! Kenapa ?!" Jawab Konan jutek.

"Cepet piket! Kelas nya kotor banget." Suruh Tenten.

"Gue bakal piket asal loe gak deketin pacar gue."

"Maksud loe apa ?! Gue gak pernah gangguin Pein! Dianya aja yang playboy!" Tenten jadi emosi, ragara ucapan nya si Konan.

"Masa sih ?" Ledek Konan seolah nantangin.

Neji yang melihat Tenten adu mulut sama Konan untuk yang ke 1001 kali, akhirnya menghampiri Tenten.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita jalan." Neji mencoba merayu supaya Tenten gak emosi.

"hhh~ baiklah, ayo." Tenten pun nyuekkin si Konan.

"Woy ini gue bawa tanaman, katanya mau dipajang?" Si Zetsu sengaja bawa taneman karna disuruh sama Wali Kelas buat hiasan.

"Eh? Tanaman apaan nih ?" Ino yang mau pulang malah ikut nimbrung.

"Tanaman yang paling keren didunia dong!" Ucap Zetsu bangga.

"Ini tanaman yang paling menyeramkan! Kenapa gak bunga aja sih, Shikamaru?" Protes Ino, menurut nya sih itu tanaman nyeremin banget bisanya makan serangga!

"Hoaaam, ya gak apa-apa lah. Yang ekstrime dikit." Jawab Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

Ino yang merasa pendapatnya gak disetujuin pun langsung pergi, kesel!

"Mendokusei."

*Keesokannya Kemudian*

Kiba : Gue cape nagihin duit mulu, pada kaga bayar!

Sakura : Gue cape nulis mulu, pada kaga nulis!

Sasuke : Gue cape teriak satu kali, pada gak dengerin. Hn.

Tenten : Gue cape nyuruh orang piket, pada males!

Shino : Gue gak cape jadi sie. Kesehatan, karna belum kerja sama sekali.

Ino : Gue seneng jadi sie. Pendidikan, tapi gue mau jadi tukang bunga aja!

Naruto : Gue capenya pas maen bola doang, hehehe.

Shikamaru : Hoaaam..

Neji : Oke oke, sebenernya juga gue cape jadi ketua kelas. Jadi mau kalian gimana ?

"GANTI...! (hn) (mendokusei)" Kompak! Eh tapi nggak deng, ada 2 orang yang beda.

Saat ini mereka lagi diskusi diruang osis, untung aja sepi jadi bisa pinjem bentar.

"Ganti ? Ganti semua ?" Neji herman eh heran.

"..."

"Memangnya ada yang mau ?" Neji mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya supaya tetap pada jabatannya.

"Gimana kalo setiap jabatan dipilih oleh mantan yang jabat ?" Ujar Kiba ngasih usul.

"Maksudnya ?" Naruto yang agak lola pun bertanya.

"Ya, jadi misalkan gue bendahara mau mundur. Dan gue milih orang yang bakal yang ganti posisi gue nanti. Ngerti ?"

"Hm, loe yakin ?" (Neji)

"Ya! Gue bener-bener yakin. Gue cape jadi bendahara!" Ucap Kiba yakin.

Saat ini sedang istirahat, seperti rencana tadi pagi diruang osis. Neji akan merubah semua struktur organisasi kelas termasuk Neji sendiri.

"Hey! Bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar ?" Neji memulai pembicaraan didepan kelas bersama Shikamaru, walaupun harus dipaksa dulu sih. Sakura juga ikut kedepan (disuruh Neji) sambil bawa buku dan pulpen.

"Sebelum nya, terimakasih atas kerjasama para pengurus organisasi kelas. Tanpa kalian kelas ini mungkin tidak akan pernah berjalan sampai sekarang." Dengan bijak Neji ceramah dulu didepan kelas

"Kami, seluruh organisasi akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan masing-masing. Dan penggantinya adalah orang yang ditunjuk oleh mantan jabatan itu sendiri."

"..."

"Dan, gue pengen yang menjadi Ketua Murid selanjutnya adalah..."

"..." kelas sunyi, sepi, senyap, hening.

"Pein."

Bisa dibayangkan sekarang wajahnya Pein yang cengok dan tidak berdaya (?)

"EH ?! Kenapa pacar gue ?" si Konan pun protes.

Tapi Neji cuekkin. (#Author : hohoho kasian Konan :D )

"Hoaamm, gue pilih..." Shikamaru sedikit mikir, siapa yang bakal dia pilih.

"Hidan aja deh."

"..."

"Semoga Dewa Janshin memberkatimu Shikamaru." Hidan angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, ceritanya doa.

Lalu Sakura, dia melihat orang sekelas satu persatu. "Sasori."

Sasori yang tadinya cuek sambil ngebedah bonekanya pun kaget setengah idup. "Gue ?"

"Kenapa eh ?" Jawab Sakura masih kesel karna udah diejek sama Sasori.

"Kiba, Sasuke dan Ten Ten maju." Perintah si Neji. Entah mengapa dia jadi badmood.

Kiba : "Gue pilih si Itachi! Karna udah bikin gue kesel. Dan gue gak akan pernah milih si Kakuzu! Nanti korupsi lagi! HA!" Kayaknya Kiba masih kesel sama Itachi dan Kakuzu.

Itachi cuek masih sambil main PSP. Kalo Kakuzu, "Emang gue pikirin."

Ten Ten : "Gue pilih Konan!" Abis ngomong langsung pergi ketempat duduknya.

"EH ?! kenapa harus gue ?!" Konan pun protes :P

Sasuke : "Hn, Deidara." Sama kayak Ten Ten, abis ngomong langsung pergi ketempat duduknya.

"Apa un ?! Kok gue sih un ?!" Dengan soundefect bom meledak.

"Baiklah, sekarang Naruto, Ino dan Shino." Ucap Sakura

Naruto : "Gue bingung dattebayo. Gue mau milih yang hyperaktif aja deh, si Tobi."

1 detik

3 detik

7 detik

"Oy Tobi." Orang-orang pada nungguin reaksi si Tobi, tapi ga direspon-respon. Yaudah deh di senggol aja sama Deidara.

"Ngrookh.."

"Eh dia tidur!" Karna Deidara deket si Tobi, dia yakin kalo si Tobi tidur soalnya dia denger Tobi ngorok. Salahin tuh si Tobi, sekolah segala pake topeng-topengan -_-

"Gue mau pilih si Zetsu!" Ino lah yang memecahkan keheningan barusan.

Si Zetsu yang lagi asik baca buku taneman kaget karna namanya disebut-sebut, "Naniii ?"

Shino : "Gue... Kisame."

"EH ?! Muka serem kayak gue jadi sie. Kesehatan ? Yang ada pada mati duluan sebelum gue obatin!" Dumel si Kisame.

"Hn." Shino gak terlalu mikirin apa kata si Kisame.

"Baiklah, semua sudah terpilih. Semoga kalian bisa berkerja lebih baik dari pada organisasi sebelumnya." Neji yang udah badmood ngomong seadanya buat nutup pemilihan itu.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

"Fanfic apaan neh?!"

"Iya! Gak jelas banget!"

"Feel kurang dapet!"

"Ceritanya kurang menarik!"

Hua hua, aku tau ini FanFic sangat buruk jadi aku minta dukungan dari senpai-senpai semuanya yaa. Dukungan minna akan sangat membantu :D dan gomen, ceritanya sangat pendek ,

Oke! Kritik, saran dan FLAME diterima dengan lapang dada. *ting*


End file.
